


This madness in my soul

by Knight_of_darkness



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Tribrid!Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_darkness/pseuds/Knight_of_darkness
Summary: Set after season 1 episode 12She was interrupted from her exploration by the snap of twigs and the slightest of whimpering. Opening her eyes she met golden ones. A wolf. A familiar one after a decade of knowing her. Hope.Or,Josie is trying to escape her demons only to create new ones, having to navigate her new furry problem.





	This madness in my soul

Josie trudged through the dark woods only the moon illuminating the trail. The night was chilly, clear letting the stars shine through the black canvas of the sky. 

The silence broken by chirping of grasshoppers and the occasional rustle in the bushes and the wind in the trees. She inhaled deeply the fresh air and some of her nervous energy dissipated.

After her confession to both Lizzie and Hope the Tribrid had left. She had imagined Hope to seethe in anger and never talk to her again but she left placated and weirdly with a proud grin. 

However Lizzie didn’t react as predicted either. Instead of throwing a fit, screaming and accusations she was met with stony silence.

Her sister could normally fill every silence and more often than not they shared one bed, yet Lizzie said nothing after Hope left. Didn’t look at her, didn’t say goodnight. 

No, Lizzie extinguished the light turning her back to Josie sending an unmistakable message. So Josie slipped into her own bed, facing Lizzie.

Hoping that she might break the silence. She didn‘t. They both laid in suffocating quietness until Lizzie fell asleep indicated by her soft snores. Josie tried to fall into the arms of Morpheus too, normally Lizzie’s little sleepy noises enough to lull her to sleep but it evaded her. 

When the silence and her inner turmoil spiked, she sneaked out not able to bear it longer. Only with a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants avoiding easily the night patrol and slipped out.

Taking in the air outside, exhaling for what it seemed the first time since confessing. The stiffness in her shoulder receded the farther into the forest she marched. Farther away from her problems. 

Mindlessly walking in the general direction of the lake. The atmosphere of the surrounding nature soothed her spiraling thoughts.

Even with the fallout headed for her, she felt lighter after the confession despite guilt still nagging at her for destroying the painting Hope did with her father. 

Reliving the broken, tearfilled sound as Hope admitted it, trying to defend herself against Lizzie’s claims.

Now they knew. Josie had regretted her lie to her twin the second it had left her lips but was too much of a coward to make it right. And the fire. 

Josie had the privilege for a few hours to meet her bio-mom and losing her had hurt like someone was grasping her heart and attempting to yank it out. It was even harder as she watched her father collapse in grief over the loss of the love of his life for a second time.

How Hope must have felt losing the painting?

After Hope‘s Dad died for her. Died trying to protect her, to keep her save. Hope lost her mother, father and her uncle in such a short period of time. 

The painting the only one she had made with her father. A priceless possession. Something to remember him by gone because Josie had stupidly miscalculated. Apologies couldn’t make up for that.

Stepping into a clearing, she paused admiring the sight. In the ankle high grass an ocean of different flowers were blooming. Here and there she could see something scamper through the grass.

Walking up to the single tree in the clearing she sat down in its roots, sighing as she leaned back against its bark. Enjoying the tranquility of the night, the slight breeze fluttering through the leaves and her hair.

Josie closed her eyes, buried her fingers in the earth and sent out the magic she absorbed. Felt the footsteps of small animals on the earth, could feel the tree and the flowers through her magic. 

Sensed the sleeping birds in the tree’s crown and a larger animal stepping into the clearing. She was interrupted from her exploration by the snap of twigs and the slightest of whimpering. Opening her eyes she met golden ones. A wolf. A familiar one after a decade of knowing her. Hope.

In her wolf form. Blood matted her white, gray fur and as she stepped nearer Josie could see something sticking out of her shoulder and neck. The wolf panted, slight whimpers in between. Tongue lolling out of its mouth.

“Hope?“ She whispered not wanting to spook her.

She knew Hope could control her wolf but something about her seemed off. She couldn’t really put a finger on it. 

The wolf stalked nearer until it was standing directly in front of her, easily towering over her as she sat. Swallowing at the close proximity the predator was to her, she raised her hands appeasingly, still earning a growl at her movement.

“Do you need help?“ She nervously asked, looking for a human spark in gold glowing eyes. 

The wolf stood still, ignoring what she now identified, as antlers sticking out of its neck. No acknowledgment followed meaning the wolf was in control not Hope.

Maybe Josie should have stayed, waited for the wolf to move one, but Hope was hurt, Hope needed her help. So she steadied herself, crawling closer under the watchful eye of the predator. 

Overlooking the steady, rumbling growl escaping from it and not meeting its gaze directly. Definitely not wishing for it to feel challenged by her. 

As she was positioned under the neck of the wolf, she reached for the first splinter which was the biggest, and removed it with shaking hands. 

Only for blood to immediately to spray out of the wound, wolf yowling and her coughing as blood filled her mouth and nose.

Chocking until she swallowed a mouthful. The heavy tang of copper on her tongue, making her nearly retch and wish for a toothbrush and mouthwash to get rid of it. Coughing from the horrible taste.

She was lost in wanting to scrub her tongue with a sandpaper as a cold nose nudged her cheek. 

Catching the wolf’s gaze, she spied another splinter in its shoulder. Especting it for other injuries she was reassured as the wound from the other one had already healed.

Sighing and accepting she would have to repeat her actions, it surprised Josie as the wolf stood directly over her, soft fur tickling her cheek and neck as it sniffed her, nosing up her neck. 

Steeling herself, she grabbed for the other splinter. More things happened at once. 

She pulled it out as gently as possible, only for it to get stuck somewhere, piercing the wolf more deeply as thought. The wolf growled, and she heard the snap of teeth as she freed it with one last pull.

Blood pouring out. Josie could smell the blood, still tasted blood in her mouth, could feel warm liquid dripping over her hands and down her neck. 

The pain in her blossomed. Josie whimpered as she tried to get away from the pain. The jaw of the wolf clenched shout tightly. Teeth penetrating her flesh.

Hope had bitten her. Hope was biting her.

It registered slowly. 

A wolfs jaw was totally clenched shut around her neck. 

Josie instinctively shied away, scrambling for purchase but yelped as the pressure got even more agonizing. 

The wolf growled loudly not releasing her. Forcing herself to become limp, Josie stifled a sob. Gradually the wolf loosened ist grip until it finally released her neck.

Stepping back from above her with a last lick over the bite. She lowered her eyes not wishing for the wolf to attack again. It sniffed her again and with a last nudge against her leg it vanished from her sight back into the forest. 

Shaking she laid back on the grass. Her neck throbbed, blood trickling down from it down her shoulder blade seeping into the earth beneath her. 

Heart racing inside her chest. Trembling she stood up, feeling lightheaded and had to steady herself on the tree as her vision blurred.

Somehow she found the strength to move, to stagger her way back to school. Her neck kept burning, fire pumping through her veins with every heartbeat. Scorching her insides.

Somehow she reached the school, unnoticed slipping in her room. Passing out in her bed.

* * *

Shivering Josie shot up from her bed. Panting as sweat dripped from her eyebrow over her face. She groaned head throbbing, feeling dizzy. Her shirt clung to her skin, and she was overwhelmed with noises. 

Hearing someone run through the hall, laughing, teachers holding lectures. The horrible squeeking of chalk drawing over a blackboard. It was too much.

Stumbling, she fell out of bed, reaching the toilette before vomiting. Leaning against the cool porcelain as another bout came. Closing her eyes because the light made her even more nauseous. 

Trembling with every shiver, cold but her skin was on fire. Making sure she stood somehow heavily grasping the sink to steady herself. Washing out her mouth. She looked ghastly in the mirror.

Whole form sweat drenched, hair sticking to her face and neck. Pale like death and blood on her lips. Licking it away it tasted rich and sweet. Shaking and confused her tongue ran over her teeth sharp, pointed teeth. Looking up, she yelped at the canines in her mouth and golden eyes staring back out of her own face. 

Stumbling back Josie grabbed for something to hold on to, losing her equilibrium, ripping the towel hanger right out the wall, coughing as the Drywall made a lot of dust.

Freaking out she griped her hair wishing for all of this to stop. She needed to calm down or she would alarm surely Lizzie. Her heart beat like crazy and her head throbbed in synchrony. This couldn’t be happening. This was a nightmare.

Risking another glance at the mirror she breathed out with relief. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just her normal teeth and her tired, brown eyes. 

Exhaling, she washed her face, the cold water feeling heavenly on her heated skin, letting it run over her neck wincing as it reached over a tender part of her neck.

Suddenly alarmed anew she cautiously touched her neck. Last night. Memories flashed before her eyes. Hope had bitten her. Totally wolfed out. Eyes that had glowed golden in the night. White fur matted with blood. No, No, No.

A bite couldn’t turn anybody. Wolves were born with the gene not made. Josie was a witch. Nobody in her family was a wolf. Vampire and witches no werewolves. 

She had already killed in self defense, monsters and humans this could be not happening.

Yet, nobody thought a Tribrid could exist and here was Hope or Hybrids before her father. A bite couldn’t just turn a witch into a werewolf. 

Shivering Josie reached out for the wall felt for the magic flowing within. Absorbing it and cleaning up the mess she had made. Her magic was still there. 

Everything was normal. Born a witch, still a witch. She was just sleep deprived.

But the thought nagged at her, therefor she searched for the scissor cutting herself with it in the palm. She needed to be sure.

Hypnotized she watched blood appear but the cut beneath disappeared in seconds. Not leaving a mark behind. Looking up her eyes glowed golden not a speck of brown in them. Nothing to worry about. She could handle this.

Josie stayed after showering the whole day in bed. Easily fooling her father with a fake cough as he checked up on her. Her whole body felt overheated and her muscles aching. 

She felt restless and buzzing with energy. Something was crawling up and down her bones and her skin was too tight for her. Ignoring the piercing hunger as her stomach rumbled.

When she woke up for the second time, it was dark around her. Taking in her surroundings, Josie heard Lizzies calm heartbeat and could even in the darkness make out her features, softened in sleep. 

Teeth aching she rose from bed. The need to be outside too strong to chase away. Without difficulties Josie sneaked out again the second time in two days. Not caring she was barefoot, she eagerly went into the woods. The contrast to yesterday immense.

Loud noises. Rabbits and squirrels scurrying in the under bushes, owls hooting. The wind as he blew howling past leaves and branches. The trickle of a stream. She only realized she was running, as twigs teared at her skin, her body buzzing restlessly. 

She didn’t stop until a crippling pain forced her to. Howling she fell on her knees. Pain spreading like a wildfire inside of her. Bones cracked and reorganized. Fur sprouted on her skin stingingly. Muscles ripped elongating and skin teared. Form shaping into something new. 

Josie passed out.

The third time Josie woke up, she didn’t know where she was. Sun shined directly into her face and she had to blink black spots away. Taking in her surroundings, the woods and the lake beside her reassured her of her location. Still Mystic Falls. 

Her memories were fuzzy but her mind and body felt at ease. Stretching herself, she rose shakingly. Not on two feet, no on four. Walking towards the lake uneasily, she could see herself. A dark brown furred wolf. 

Hope had turned her into a werewolf. Josie however was a witch and could use magic. Hope was capable of turning people into what Hybrids? Or Tribrids? Was she now a witch and a werewolf or also a vampire?

Huffing she laid back down. Basking in the sun, not ready to deal with everything quite yet.

Later after a painful transformation Josie had the pleasure to hike back nude to school. Making herself invisible she reached her dormitories undetected. Showering she rubbed the grime from her body, her muscles relaxing under the hot water. 

Josie already had missed four of her lessons and new she needed to show up after her sudden disappearance. Lizzie had already seen her empty bed. So she couldn’t skip.

She was not in the least happy to attend Chemistry of Magic. Body sore from her late night activities. Grumbling she dressed, searched for her books and went to class.

The bell rang and students filled the hallway. Josie wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming noise of footsteps, laughing and cheering, not for the pungent smell of sweat, perfume and aftershave. The stench of intruders in her territory.

It stung in her nostrils. Someone bumped into her as her steps faltered and her anger rose faster than a viper could strike. Wanting to growl, she felt her teeth sharpen into canines. 

Leaning back against the wall, she closed her eyes hoping to calm herself down. Nobody could know about her newfound problem. Not her father, not Lizzie and especially not Hope.

Not able to blend out her senses or dimming them, she stayed until the hallway fell quiet around her. 

Students once more in their classes. Steeling herself for the next class, Josie composed herself. No one could now and she couldn’t risk hurting someone.

Suddenly her neck prickled and a shiver run down her spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The hairs on her arms raising. She noticed footsteps drawing nearer until they stopped right beside her. Josie didn’t need to open her eyes to know who it was.

“Everything all right?“ Hope asked her voice soft not ringing in her ears like the rest of the noises. Josie relaxed. Even more as the heat Hope seemed to radiate seeped into her bones.

“Yeah, totally.“ Josie met steadily concerned cerulean eyes. Not averting her gaze and unconsciously glad they weren’t glowing yellow. Nervously she rubbed her neck under Hope’s intense scrutiny.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?“ Hope didn’t remember last night. Didn’t remember biting her. 

“Shouldn’t you?“ Josie shot back deflecting.

Her legs bounced anxiously and her body seemed to heat up once more. Was it better or worse Hope didn’t remember? 

Some guidance would help immensely but she didn’t want to bother Hope with her problems or the knowledge she had attacked Josie. Had it been an attack? Werewolf Hope could have torn her apart. She didn’t. Leaving her ‘only’ with a bite.

What if someone could sense the change?

“I had something to discuss with your father and we do share this class, so?“ Hope arched her eyebrow questioningly.

Josie couldn’t think of a response occupied by the tingling of her skin. The flutter in her chest and the way her muscles seemed to tense and ease rhythmically. Not excruciating how it felt when she changed but definitely werewolf related. 

Nodding she stepped away from Hope, glancing briefly at worried blue eyes, afterwards walking to class without waiting for Hope. Feeling her heavy gaze burn in her neck. This was going to be fun.

* * *

It was not fun. Two weeks went by with Josie acclimating to her new abilities. Which turned out harder than thought. 

The years Josie had watched and helped Witches, Vampires and Werewolves didn’t help in the least. Feeling it first hand was entirely different.

It was hard to feel comfortable in her skin. Being a witch was a part of her since she could think. As easy as breathing or as familiar as having Lizzie by her side. Like she knew the sky was blue she knew she was a witch. It was a part of her. 

Being a werewolf in contrast included being overwhelmed by the students, reigning in her aggression and awkward situations.

Josie was always the calm to Lizzie’s storm. Her lighthouse in the raging sea. While Lizzie often drowned in feeling too much, Josie had learned to bury her feelings. 

If she wanted to help her sister, she couldn’t bother her. With the connection between the two of them Lizzie didn’t deserve the stress to deal with Josie’s feelings too.

Now her control she normally had in an iron grip was slipping. Never around Lizzie even if she had to bite her tongue until she bled, she wrangled the rage into submission. 

It was a lot harder when Lizzie made passive-aggressive digs because they hadn’t made up since her confession.

She knew if she told Lizzie, she would back off, would help her navigate this new found situation and sooth her fears. Except she didn’t deserve it. Not after lying to and hurting her twin.

No one was allowed to hurt Lizzie, not even Josie. After all Lizzie was the most important person to Josie. The person Josie would burn the world down for.

Others weren’t that lucky. Her friends didn’t know her as someone irritable and curt. They did now. 

Josie snapped one day at Rafael for breathing to loud beside her as she studied, was rude to Kaleb as he sat in class beside her because his aftershave burned horrible in her nostrils. Glared at Landon for simply existing. Grumbling as he bumbled around like a lost puppy.

Which was even more confusing? Josie didn’t even know him and they shared none of her classes. He had been nothing but polite to her. Her anger just flared up every time he walked into a room with Hope. Always around Hope.

Hope was another problem completely. After figuring out how to dim her senses it got easier being around the other students but somehow her body always alerted her to Hope’s presence. 

Josie knew moments before Hope stepped into a room, could sense her in the hallways without searching her. No, she would get goosebumps, and the hairs in her neck would rise and she would know.

So Josie avoided her. Not liking how she would stop breathing the second piercing blue eyes rested on her. How her heart thrilled when it happened, straightening under her gaze as if to preen. Didn’t like how jittery she got when she was in Hope’s proximity and her heart pounded. 

Still like on autopilot, Josie would find herself in places Hope would be. The library, the training room, the docks were she trained with their father. 

Found herself walking and nearly colliding with Hope, then awkwardly shuffle from side to side trying to pass her only for them to step to the same side and block each other again. 

She would blush as Hope shot her a smirk, shaking her head with silent laughter. And she would again move with Hope in the same direction, distracted by the animated spark in blue eyes.

That happened more than once and never got less embarrassing. Leaving her to hasten away faltering when she heard the low chuckling behind her and eyes burning into her neck. A strategic retreat the best option until she figured out what was causing these reactions.

Josie was aware it was not exactly subtle fleeing whenever Hope was there. At least not to Hope who tried more than once to seek her out. Somehow always finding her and as a last resort Josie would use a cloaking spell hiding herself from view till she was sure Hope was out of earshot.

She was so preoccupied in her last hasty retreat from the cafeteria; she run exactly in the arms of the other bane of her existence.

“Training for the olympics?“ Penelope snarked, easily falling into step with her. 

“What do you want?“ Josie asked sparing her a fleeting glance. Making sure Hope wasn’t following her.

“Didn’t know running away was an Olympic discipline.“ 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.“

“So you haven’t been running away from Hope for days or behaving way out of character? Like tearing into MG for stealing fries from your plate? Or are you just moody because your narcissistic twin hasn’t forgiven you yet.“ Penelope smirked and hazel eyes didn’t have the chance to widen before Josie had her pinned against the hallway. 

“Don’t call her that.“ Josie snarled, standing so close to Penelope their noses touched lightly and Josie could feel the shaky breaths tickling her skin.

“Jojo?“ It was whispered, startled but not afraid. 

Josie panted, breathing in the familiar smell of cinnamon, roses and the faintest trace of chalk. Loosening the grip on her ex-girlfriend, yet not stepping back. 

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on reigning herself in. Not wishing to frighten Penelope further. Waiting until her canines slowly receded back.

“I’m sorry.“ Josie backed away, averting her gaze, angry at herself for losing control. Penelope had always a way of getting under her skin but that was not an excuse. She didn’t want to hurt anybody, she needed to curb in her anger.

“Jojo, what’s going on?“ A hand cupped her check gently making her met soft brown eyes, which trailed over her face worried.

Josie sighed, nuzzling into the smooth hand.

“Let me get this straight. You went out in the woods alone at night, got yourself bitten by our resident lone wolf and now you have your own wolf problem to deal with no one knows about?“ 

Penelope paced in front of Josie, gesticulating widely as to emphasis Josie’s stupidity. Josie had led her out of the school and into the woods to explain, not wanting anybody to overhear this conversation. 

“You know about it now?“ 

Penelope twirled around and glared at her. Josie cowered regretting opening her mouth.

“Instead of telling anybody you have been trying navigating what being a Hybrid? A Tribrid yourself? Why because you didn’t want to bother anyone? And nobody realized you behaved strangely, not even your twin?“

“Yes?“ 

Penelope let out a frustrated groan, running her fingers through her hair. 

“That’s not taking care of yourself,“ Penelope contemplated her for a moment, “when was the last time you shifted?“

“The night after I was bitten?“ Josie replied confused were Penelope was going with this and the sudden mood swing.

“You need to shift again. Have you seen Hope? She shifts regularly. Your pent up aggression needs an outlet. You already have a bad habit of burying your feelings. This werewolf thing won’t let you. Better now controlled than later. It will help, so do it.“ Penelope reasoned, staring expectingly at her.

“You mean now?“

“Of course now.“ Penelope rolled her eyes.

“What if I’m not in control? I barely remember anything from my first shift.“ 

“It was your first. Hope can control her wolf and I trust you.“

Nodding at the reassurance, Josie took off her clothes, stopping at her underwear.

“Are you going to turn around?“ She asked Penelope, who was staring at her unabashedly.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.“ Penelope smirked, arching her eyebrow challenging.

Josie blushed, mouth drying at remembering the numerous occasions she had seen Penelope in less. Shaking away these thoughts, she turned around and finished undressing. 

“What do I do?“ Josie asked nervously, standing naked in the forest with her ex-girlfriend, which gaze burned on her skin as it trailed over her body.

“I’m not your Werewolf-Yoda,“ Josie could hear the amusement in Penelope’s voice, “let your instincts guide you?“

Josie tried to, thinking of what she felt the first time she turned, but the memories were hazy. The need to run, to be free. The call from the forest of the wildlife. With the ferocity in her blood howling for freedom.

Her bones cracked with a agonizing snap, Josie didn’t resist letting the change come even as her nails turned painfully into claws. Felt muscles spasming, tearing inside of her, skin stretching.

Josie was sure she blacked out for a second before with a last violent burst the transformation was complete. The aching stopped.

“Fuck Jojo, you really are a Werewolf.“ 

Josie turned in her direction. On one side, she wanted to growl, seeing someone invading her territory. On the other side Josie knew Penelope was not a threat and relaxed. 

Chasing away these thoughts. Feeling the want to run, chase, hunt buzz in the background.

Reigning herself in Josie stepped closer to Penelope. Breathing in she caught a whiff of chalk, smoke and herbs lingering around the witch. It was soothing, familiar and reassured her, stopping the alarm bells ringing in her head.

Calmy she nudged Penelope’s hand sitting down in front of her. Penelope considered her for a moment, afterwards slowly reaching for her head, stroking through her fur. Kneeling down, the witch petted the wolf.

“You are gorgeous Josie.“ Penelope grinned, as the wolf panted happily, nudging her with its snout.

Josie should have felt weird about letting Penelope pet her like a common dog, but enjoyed the scratch under her chin and ears too much. Still the restlessness in her body increased, urging her to run.

“It’s okay, go be a wolf. I’ll be waiting here for you.“ Penelope always read her well, fluent in Josie’s mannerisms and expressions.

Josie watched her ex-girlfriend sit down, with her folded clothing on her lap, smiling gently up at her. It warmed her that after everything Penelope was still here. Helping her still as reliable as when they were in a relationship. Even after she had told her she hated her only to kiss her. 

With a happy half bark, Josie left Penelope, racing eagerly deeper into the woods.

* * *

After their ‚walk‘ Josie and Penelope found a routine. Everything as always except for disappearances into the forest, so Josie could learn more about her wolf. 

She had a hard time controlling it, sometimes it reared its head before she had time to react.

It was like her mind had split. Into her mostly rational, human side and the other her instincts, basically her wolf. It was weird because normal werewolves had their instincts all right, but their mind set changed to ‚wolf‘ only under the full moon. With her not depending on it to change her wolf seemed more like a backseat driver in her brain.

Sometimes trying to take over control or animalistic instincts finding their way into her habits.

Like going into Lizzie’s bed only to roll around in it. Scent marking her territory. She also did it with Lizzie herself, brushing against her on purpose in certain moments, so she carried her smell with her. It soothed her.

She always felt awkward after realizing what she did, acting impulsively. Josie had done the same with her father and even with Penelope. 

Luckily with Penelope she did it in wolf form, saving her from embarrassment of scent marking her knowingly looking ex-girlfriend.

There were also occasions, where a growl or a whimper would escape her in human form and Penelope joked one day she would find her, trying to scratch her ear with her foot. Josie hadn’t graced her mocking with any acknowledgment.

Penelope’s and her best guess was that within her existed both mindsets and she was the one restraining the beast or letting it out. Meaning she had urges like eating raw meat even if she was a vegetarian.

They used the rest of the time, spending endless hours in the library researching. For privacy they had put a spell over the desk they worked on, creating a soundproof bubble around them.

They researched everything related to Siphoner’s, Hybrids and Werewolves. Everything mentioning it found its way on their desk. Also, much of folklore about Werewolves hoping to find anything close to her case. 

In all the biographies, diaries and textbooks was nothing about witches becoming werewolves. There were accounts of Heretics part witch part Vampires. They had been all exiled from the Gemini Coven and were the only ones capable of retaining their magic after turning into Vampires.

Neither her nor Penelope could find anything about the Gemini Coven in the library. Nothing. In all the books relating the different Covens of Witches they never brought the Gemini Coven up. Something nagged at Josie reading about the Heretics and the Gemini Coven. Maybe there laid the answers to Witch Hybrids.

How far off could it be? Witches that could become Vampires with magic. Witches that perhaps could also turn into werewolves with magic?

“It could be a Sire-Bond that makes your body reacts so strangely to Hope.“ Penelope said, trailing her fingers over another passage in the book.

“A Sire-Bond? No, between hybrids it’s build on the foundation of gratefulness. It’s because they never have to endure the painful transformation again. I’m not the least happy or grateful for being a werewolf. It’s a nuisance.“ Josie rebuffed the idea, turning the page of her own tome.

A Tale about werewolves turning from beast back into man because a loved one called its human name. She huffed the thought ludicrous. A werewolf would tear apart their own family if they weren’t werewolves themselves. Not in the control of the beast living inside of them.

“You two shared blood, right? You swallowing accidently and Hope by biting you, so Blood sharing? It’s an intimate gesture between Vampires. Hope is partly one and you may be too so it also could be a Vampire Sire-Bond?“

“We don’t know if I’m part vampire until I die and I would rather not. Blood sharing is intimate but doesn’t affect someone like what I’m experiencing. Vampire Sire-Bonds are created when the sired is in love with the sire because the turn amplifies all feelings, so no.“ Josie groaned annoyed as she snapped her book shut, reaching for the next.

“You had a crush on her.“ Josie looked up at Penelope wiggling teasingly her eyebrows.

“That was years ago, a silly childhood crush, nothing more. Also, it doesn’t explain why I can sense Hope’s presence or why she smells heavenly while the rest of the people reeks disgusting.“ Josie argued, not wanting a reminder of that awkward confession.

“You said Lizzie, Hope and I still smell nice so maybe it is a pack thing. A silly childhood crush? You nearly burned the school down.“ Penelope smirked mockingly at Josie’s offended grimace.

“I didn’t burn the school down. It was half of her room and it was an accident.“

“An accident. You mean like the time you set me on fire?“ Penelope grinned.

“I apologized for that.“ Josie pouted while Penelope just grinned more brightly.

“Aside from your crime of passion, Fire is your go to move. I mean you used it against the spider, nearly against Hope as you were slug-drunk and burned a mummie to ashes with it,“ Penelope counted on her fingers only to stop, realization settling on her face, “Oh my god, I dated pyromaniac.“

“What? I’m not a pyromaniac. Fire is just useful as an offensive spell. You know defending your friends from a mummie or a giant spider,“ sputtered Josie, defending her actions.

“No, no, I figured it out. You always liked it when I set up candles in my room, saying how romantic candlelight is, you literary sang about being ready to ignite. And your touch always set me ablaze, babe.“ Penelope winked, saucily blowing her a kiss as she added the last.

Josie was saved from humiliation at dying at the hands of her ex-girlfriend by embarrassed coughing.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?“ Hope asked, pink dusting her cheeks, eyes narrowed.

Josie’s brain overloaded. Hope was leaning casually against the bookcase behind her, auburn brown hair slightly tousled, cascading over her shoulders. 

The red shirt she wore complementing her ice-blue eyes gloriously. Arms crossed and left eyebrow arched questingly.

Inhaling her lungs filled with the fresh smell of forest after rain, of something flowery Josie didn’t recognize and sweetness like vanilla. Teasing her nostrils and making her head spin.

“Why wanting to join?“ Penelope smirked seductively, blatantly checking out Hope.

It gave Josie the time to get out of her stupor and act like a normal human being with absolutely no secrets.

Hope just gave Penelope a short smile not reacting to the tease. Something was off. 

Studying Hope closer, her eyes seemed dimmed, subdued, tired and slightly puffy. Together with the faint trace of salt she smelled it painted an obvious picture.

Josie’s stomach knotted up. Who had made Hope cry? Her muscles tensed a growl close to her lips. 

A nudge on her leg, distracted her. Penelope had come to the same conclusion and asked a silent question. She nodded, calming herself.

“I’m done with studying. Tomorrow same time, Jojo?“ Penelope stood and with a whispered incarnation half of the table cleared, books hovering back to where they belonged. Nodding at Hope as she passed and with a pointed look over her shoulder at Josie, Penelope left the library.

Leaving an awkward silence behind. Josie didn’t know if she should just straightforward ask what was wrong or wait for Hope to start. 

She watched as Hope drew nearer, coming up beside her and leaning over her shoulder to read the title of the books surrounding Josie. Where Hope’s side made contact with Josie’s back, her skin tingled and it left her even more flustered.

“Werewolf folklore and myths, Accountings of a Werewolf Hunter, How to kill a Werewolf? A sudden interest in Werewolves?“ Hope inquired resting one hand comfortably on Josie’s shoulder.

The touch felt blazing hot on her skin and she felt dizzy by the proximity of Hope. Her touch, her smell. It left her heart struggling only to pound like crazy.

“Just curious with all these new monsters appearing. What brought you to the library?“ Josie swallowed heavily.

“Just enjoying the quiet until I realized I was not the only one this late in the library. Are you hiding from Lizzie? Or hiding Penelope from Lizzie?“

“I’m not hiding anything from anybody.“ Josie mumbled.

Having forgotten how Lizzie would react if she saw Penelope and her sitting companionable together. She and her sister still hadn’t made up and while Penelope wanted nothing more than break the codependency the twins had, she let Josie sigh longly as Lizzie talked with anybody but her. Let her complain about how it sucked to sleep alone in a bed and how tense their connection felt. 

Penelope said nothing, listening to her and offering her physical comfort. Let her cuddle closer, hug her and even allowed the affectionate behavior she exhibited in wolf form.

Despite their breakup and the little bitterness still lingering in her gut, she was glad for Penelope. Her unwavering support, it felt like they were rebuilding their burned down bridges step by step.

Penelope joked with her, flirted openly without the traces of arrogance, behaving like she had when they were together.

It filled her with yearning and tender warmth in the same extent.

“Everything all right?“ Josie asked softly, shaking away her own thoughts.

Hope nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Stepping back from Josie, turning her back to her. Josie kept silent giving Hope the time to decide if she wanted to share.

“Landon and I had another fight over what happened over Spring break.“ Hope admitted, now facing her again.

“Couple’s fight.“ Josie assured her, remembering all the times Penelope and her used to fight. 

From fights that ended in tears and throats raw from screaming, one of them storming out and not returning until the next day. 

To the little disagreements over where they went or which bedside belonged to who. Fought out with tickle wars, whacking each other with pillows, rolling around in bed like little kids, each fighting to be on top, waiting for the other to beg for mercy, shared giggles and smiles in between class or hallways.

Reminisced about studying side by side, cuddled in the bed together or in the library sitting so close their sides touched from shoulder to leg. Of little love notes shared cheeks blushing. Of sneaking out at night to stargaze, bodies intertwined, making up stories about the constellations. Of learning offensive spells and breaking a dozen rules together. 

“Well, we broke up but are trying to remain friends. I care about him. He is all caught up on being a phoenix and what powers he could have. Not understanding he was reckless, not only endangering himself but Rafael and MG. Not understanding just because he never had the chance to meet his parents, he can’t decide what’s best for anybody else. MG can’t just get over his father’s rejection or that he killed Landon. Neither can I. How it felt to lose another person close to me. Seeing him there on the ground with his neck torn open. I even dream about it.“ Hope ranted not only hurt crossing her features but anger indicated by the flash of gold in her eyes.

“You broke up? Are you alright? Does he know you have nightmares about it? Or your fears of losing someone else? Have you talked to Emma about it?“ Josie watched Hope concerned.

“Its fine. I was the one to end it. It just didn’t feel right, you know? I haven’t told him about the nightmares but that I’m still not over it. His words. He doesn’t take dying seriously preoccupied by the realization he is supernatural.“

“I can’t tell you what to do but communication is important in a friendship and it seems you two are talking around in circles. If you ever need someone I hope you know you can come to me. You are not alone and don’t have to deal with everything by yourself.“ Josie replied, swallowing the guilt that while she had avoided Hope, the other girl clearly needed someone to talk to. 

Breaking off a relationship was never easy.

“Perhaps you are right.“ Hope sighed closing her eyes for a moment, rubbing tiredly her forehead.

“Wanna hug it out?“ Josie offered, knowing it helped Lizzie.

“Hug it out?“ Hope raised her eyebrow, staring at her.

“You know the act of holding someone in one’s arms to express affection? An embrace?“ Josie poked jokingly, smiling at Hope.

“I know what a hug is.“ Hope rolled her eyes not moving an inch.

Josie stood up, turning to face Hope completely, outstretching her arms widely. Hope considered her for a moment looking like she was facing a threat instead of a hug. With faked nonchalance Hope stepped into the hug, letting Josie gather her tightly in her arms. 

Squeezing Hope gently, she felt the tribrid relax and sink deeper into her hold. Burying her face in Josie’s neck and Josie shivered as a cold nose touched her overheated skin. 

Tracing Hope’s spine delicately she swayed them softly as the hug lasted longer and longer. Feeling herself calm at having Hope so close to her.

* * *

The next several days went by without incident. After their talk Hope took it as permission to seek her out everywhere she went. Thinking everything normal between them. And If Hope needed a friend Josie could handle that.

So it wasn’t that big of a deal when Hope sat beside her in all of their shared classes. Earning a frown from Lizzie as she had to search for another partner and wiggling eyebrows from Penelope as she realized the pattern. 

They would learn new incarnations, teaming up in pairs and Hope would grin offering her hand for Josie to siphon magic. Drowning in Hope's sweet scent and even softer touches. 

Also, a thing Josie learned. Hope was always buzzing with energy. Always restless. Her leg would bounce in class if they only needed to take notes and listen. When they didn’t need to do magic, Hope would sometimes out of boredom play with Josie’s hand. Trailing over the sensitive skin of her inner wrist with her fingertips.

Shooting a smile, every time Josie twitched and shivered. Josie was ticklish, so what?

Hope would turn up for their meals right on time, sitting besides Josie before anyone else could. Not necessarily talking but being a steady presence around Josie. Earning them looks from their shared friends.

Brushing their shoulders together while walking, a poke or light grip on her wrist to get her attention, legs pressed against each other as they sat. Hope turned out to be a tactile person the more time she spent around Josie.

Leaving Josie more often than not with a blush dusting her cheeks. Stammering when she was called upon in class and Hope would squeeze her tight to reassure her. Heartbeat erratic and throat dry when Hope would brush a wayward strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Studying together on Hope’s room ended up with them both spraweled in bed, Josie on her back reading aloud as Hope’s head rested on her stomach. Only for the other girl to fall asleep and Josie continued doing it as she saw the bags under Hope’s eyes slowly dissapear. 

Josie was used to someone being around her, used to sharing her space. But Hope fitted somehow herself into Josie’s routine without her noticing. She had to admit that she enjoyed Hope’s company, missing her when Hope was off doing other stuff.

Her wolf as well. Around Hope it was quite resting on the edge of her conciousness. Content and not fighting for control. Thrilling every time Hope would brush up against or be in the vicinity of her.

She explained that all to Penelope when neither her twin nor Hope kept her busy. Hissing over their research how Hope was driving her insane. And Penelope would only laugh at her as she told her. Mirth glittering in hazel eyes, a sad smile on her lips as she teased her.

They did that just now as the school shook, a loud bang echoing through the halls. Books fell from the shelves and scared screaming could be heard. Another quake and a bookshelf toppled over, nearly burying Penelope beneath it if Josie hadn’t stepped forward holding it in place.

“What’s going on?“ Penelope swore, taking Josie by the hand and steering her out of the bibliotheca.

“New monster attack.“ Josie guessed helping other students guide the younger ones away from the echoing crashes echoing through the school. Penelope nodded at her, leaving with a herd of younger students as one had grasped her leg, scared not letting go.

Miss. Tig was hurrying in their direction giving orders to the pupils running alongside her. “All students, the younger ones first need to immediately evacuate to the cellars.“ The counselor said already darting off into the direction the animalistic screeches were coming from as Josie stepped in her way.

“What is it?“ Josie asked falling into step with her. Emma considered her for a minute before answering.

“A Chimera. Broke right through our defenses. We don’t know what it is after. There is only one sigil keeping Malivore closed. Your father believes it may be unknowingly here at school, therefor the new monster attack.“ The counselor pointed fleeing students in the right direction, telling them to remain calm and head for the basement. 

 

“Most of the younger students are there already but I need to make sure but Hope and your father are the only one’s protecting us at the moment.“ She hinted and Josie’s steps faltered. Her father and Hope alone against a legendary Chimera.

“You should head for safety too Josie.“ Miss. Tig grabbed her shoulder as she tried to run off.

“I need to help Hope and my father so if you excuse me.“ Josie brushed off the hand. Tuning in her senses, sidestepping panicked teenagers.

Nothing would have prepared her for the sight greeting her in the foreyard. It was a chilling sight, and the shriek emitting from it tore through her eardrums.

It was at least as big as a bus, a fur covered one. The body and one head were those of a lion with the head of a goat protruding from its back and a snake as tail. 

It roared deafening, afterwards breathing out a wave of fire. Her father looked comically avoiding it, standing there armed with a crossbow. Looking so tiny compared to it.

Hope was drawing its attention, luring it farther away from the school. Murmuring spell after spell, creating little explosions or hitting the monstrosity with debris. Her reddish-brown mane, billowing theatrically after another explosion. 

Unyielding in the face of the danger. Looking like a war goddess, gracing the battlefield. Ready for the following slaughtering. Inspiring warriors and leading them deep into the fray.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, in time to get to her father’s side and cast a protection spell, blocking the swipe of its tail.

“Josie what are you doing here? Get back inside!“ Her father hollered and shot of another bolt that didn’t even penetrate the monster.

“If someone should head for safety, it’s you.“ Josie snapped dropping the protection spell to cast the same spell she had used on the mummy. Not sure if it would help, fighting fire with fire.

“Ingalusa.“ The beam of fire hit the viper head on the back of its tail, making it shriek in pain. As it swung for her in response, she jumped back, towing her father with her.

She continued to shoot little balls of fire, helping Hope in steering it in one direction. Hope met her gaze, noticing her and her eyes widened. Having to stumble back to avoid being bitten by the lion for her distraction. Together they attacked as the Chimera took hit after hit not a hint of slowing down.

The goat’s head still breathing fire, inflaming the surrounding space. Then it suddenly reared back on its hind legs only to leap toward Hope faster as they could blink. Paw holding down Hope, claws sinking into her body.

Rage filled Josie’s vision, tinting it golden. Claws sprout and more quickly as ever before she changed, the pain of the transformation not registering. Sprinting to reach Hope as the Lion head was attempting to strike, to snap its teeth shut.

Josie directly crashed against its head, making it shriek and falter as she chomped down on it. Nothing would hurt her mate. Digging her teeth and claws into its face. Tearing its skin and ripping one ear of. It easily hoisted her off the ground and she tightened her grip, disgusted at its stinking breath and its felted fur on her tongue.

It roared in agony as one of her claws found its eye, merciless scratching it out. It tried with its front paws to swipe her, to get her off but couldn’t. Shaking and bucking she only clawed deeper.

Josie was so focused on its lion’s head, she had forgotten the other ones in the equation and yelped as fire scorched her fur. Reflexly she let go, hitting the ground hard. She rolled around in the grass trying to extinguish the flames searing her back.

“Josie!“ Her father yelled, looking disbelieving at her. With no time to answer she dodged another attack, sprinting out of the heads range. Her father was still sending bolt after bolt at the animal, succeeding as one hit the vipers eye blinding it. Searching for Hope, she looked alright but her shirt was torn and bloody.

She had her arms raised a spear of ice hovered over her, sending it directly into the Chimera’s chest. It let out the loudest shriek yet. Starting to look worse for wear. Ice. Ice magic. They had a little sea, enough water to fuel a bigger ice attack.

Hope seemed to think the same, changing her direction. But the Chimera didn’t follow focusing on her dad, who was the closest to school.

With an idiotic idea in mind she run as swift as she could, evading the snake head and a paw strike, she jumped aiming for its back. Not reaching it. She had to dig herself into its flank, her hind legs scrambling for purchase until she was completely on its back.

Not giving the goat’s head time to attack her she leaped forward, eluding its horns, clenching her jaw shut around its broad neck. Another shriek and she twisted her head and it stumbled in the same direction.

Growling she stayed persistent as it attempted to buck her off, steering it with her grip in the sea’s direction. Trusting Hope to understand and to be ready. Ignoring the falling of trees and the branches scratching her.

Just now out of the corner of her eyes she could see the blue of the sea. Her jaw ached and muscles burned from keepingt it shut, from holding herself somehow on its back.

She was not prepared for the agonizing pain as the viper head struck her. Chomping down on one of her legs.

Resolute she wouldn‘t let it escape, she bent the goat’s head a last time, sending it directly into the sea.

Seconds later it screeched and although Josie couldn’t see it she knew Hope had hit it deadly, cold radiating around her. Josie’s relief was short lived as the Chimera, bucked, shivered, collapsed. Sending her flying, unforgivingly crashing into the surface of the water. Enough to make her black out.

* * *

“When will she wake up?“

“I don’t know. With her body chemistry changed and the poison in her system it could take a while.“

“This shouldn’t be possible.“ Her father said, huffing, pacing around her. Josie felt dizzy disoriented. Her whole body sore. She whimpered as a jolt sparked through her leg.

“Josie?“ A smooth hand cradled her cheek carefully. Penelope. Sluggish Josie blinked, her vision blurry. Groaning as she tried to move. The attack. The Chimera. Hope attacking it. Where was Hope? Was she alright? It had landed a hit on her. Tensing she growled weakly.

“Hope?“ Josie croaked, throat dry. Attempting to sit up a hand stopped her.

“I’m here and I’m okey.“ Hope assured, leaning over her. Josie checked for herself, not seeing any visible wounds. Hope even had changed out of her clothes not longer covered in blood. Josie still sat up, stifling a whine. Hope and Penelope helped her, Penelope steadying her as Hope fluffed the pillow behind her. 

She still ached, until Hope sat down beside her on the bed, letting her lean most of her weight on her. Relieved she sunk into the side hug and smiled weakly as Penelope sat on her other side. Griping her hand tightly. When she was seated as painless as possible she took in her surroundings. 

Recognizing the school’s infirmary. Lizzie was sitting in the chair closest to her, blond hair standing up in odd directions, eyes rimmed as if she had cried. Staring worriedly at her.

Her father was pacing on the edge of the bed, shooting her disbelieving and concerned looks while Miss. Tig sat in another chair.

“How do you feel?“ She broke the uncomfortable tension.

“Sore but fine. Is anybody else hurt?“ 

“Some bruises and scratches but nothing as serious as your injury.“ 

“So not that I’m not happy you are here but shouldn’t you doing something more important.“ Josie inquired, playing dumb. Not wanting to discuss anything that happened.

“I told them everything.“ Penelope interrupted before her father could say something. And Josie couldn’t help but look betrayed at her. After all she had trusted her ex-girlfriend to keep it under wraps. Not spilling all her guts, while she was unconscious.

“Don’t look at her like that. Do you know in how much danger you were? Not telling anyone about this? What if you had hurt anybody? Or it teared you apart from the-“

“I had it under control.“ Josie snarled, eyes turning golden. Making her father take a step back. Jaw tightening. An arm reached to squeeze her hip, and she was pulled closer by Hope. Soothed as Hope heat seeped into her and her scent encompassed her. She huffed, not apologizing.

“We have enough problems with Malivore and the monsters. I didn’t want to add to that. And I had it under control and Penelope knew so I had a safety net for the possibility of me running rampage. And we both have been researching.“ Josie explained, glaring at her father. 

Yes, she had kept it a secret, but she was aware of the dangers. Penelope and her had talked about it, planning for the emergency situation and she trusted Penelope to stop her, with anything necessary if it came down to it.

Her father studied her, lips pressed in a thin line. “You’re teenagers. I’m your father and your headmaster, you should have come to me.“

“But I didn’t. Maybe instead of reprimanding me for it, ask yourself why I didn’t come to you.“ Josie countered. Not regretting her choice as she could smell the whiskey wafting off her father. Knowing he was close to his breaking point. 

He glared at her, opening his mouth but was intercepted by her sister. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Josie is fine and no one but her got hurt.“ Lizzie glanced at her and Josie read her easily, responding directly by backing away from Hope so her twin could hug her.

Burying herself in her sister’s neck. Comforted to see her twin safe and sound. She whispered an apology, for once more omitting something. Lizzie hugged her tighter, swaying them slightly.

“I’m just happy you are okey.“ Lizzie backed away, subtly brushing away tears.

“Maybe Josie should get some rest.“ Penelope advised as Josie couldn’t hold back a yawn, sinking back into Hope’s embrace, who had been quiet.

“Maybe you’re right.“ Her father concurred, rubbing his neck tiredly, before leaning forward softly kissing her temple. “I love you.“ Lizzie mouthed it too as her, her Dad and Miss. Tig bid her goodnight leaving the room.

“That’s not taking care of yourself either.“ Penelope teased, still looking concerned but trying to lighten the mood.

“What? I thought fighting a Chimera was one step on the self-care plan. Right beneath the take a relaxing bath. What is more relaxing than the freezing lake?“ Josie mocked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“You will be the death off me. You and the stunts you pull.“ Penelope softly stroke her cheek. "I have to check up on MG but I’m coming back tomorrow morning. Sleep well.“

Penelope stood waving at them.

Leaving Hope and her alone. She was afraid to look at Hope not knowing what to expect. After all she hadn’t told Hope about her change either.

Hope was having none of it, cupping the back of her neck tenderly, turning to face her, thumb stroking over Josie’s racing pulse therefore also over the scar she had left behind. Marking Josie forever.

“Why didn’t you come to me?“ Hope asked searching her gaze.

“I didn’t want you to feel guilty for biting me and you already have enough on your plate.“ Josie adjusted, clasping the hand on her neck cautiously. Rubbing circles into alabaster skin. 

“You are not mad at me? I did bit you and turn you into this without your consent. And I’m so, so sorry Josie and no matter what is going on, I always have time for you.“ Hope’s eyes were so deep cerulean blue, glistening, sincere, vulnerable as they flickered between Josie’s searching. 

For Josie to understand. Hand leaving her neck and trailing up until it rested on her cheek. Josie nuzzled into her palm, kissing it softly.

“You didn’t intend to do it. How could I be mad? Of course it will take time getting used to it but I’m beginning to enjoy exploring the forest as a wolf. Thank you and I hope you know this is mutual. You are not alone anymore.“ 

Icy blue met chocolate brown. Gentle fingers carded thru her hair before pulling her impossible closer. Her heart beat faster in anticipation, inhaling Hope, who smelled heavenly like vanilla. 

Eyes flickered between crystal blue lakes, twinkling like shooting stars and pink plush lips. Her hands ached with the urge to touch, one finding Hope hips, caressing daringly her waist. Blood pumping as she heard Hope breath hitch.

Thrilling at the reaction the touch got, she cooked her head, before gently pulling Hope into her lap, ignoring her muscles screaming in protest.  
Hope molded herself against her, their upper bodies touching, sending shivers down Josie’s spine. Not a piece of paper would fit between them. 

Hope hovered over her, inclining her face towards hers. Josie was woefully unprepared for the hooded gaze and the lovely pink dusting Hope’s cheek spreading down her chest. Desire lodging in her throat and indescribable pull tucking at her gut.

Watching most enamored as Hope lightly nudged their noses together a featherlight touch.

Evoking shivers that made her whole body tremble. The wait tantalizing but most exquisite. Sending her nerves into a frenzy.

Josie hands gripped the small of Hope’s back. Completely at the mercy of the auburn-haired tribrid straddling her lap.

The tension between them heady. Swallowing heavily, dizzy with want. The near touch an aphrodisiac. Her eyes tracing over Hope‘s features, seeing her own want mirrored back. 

She licked her lips. “Hope. Please.“

It was a plea, and Hope answered. Their lips lightly brushed against each other, breath fanning across each other’s faces. Josie couldn’t take it anymore, control snapping like an elastic band, surging forward and capturing Hope’s lips in a heated kiss. Eyes slipping closed in pleasure.

Fingers gripped her hair pulling her closer, melting them into each other. A moan and a flink tongue slipped into her mouth, demanding, deepening the kiss, devouring her.

Making Josie’s heart burst, hands trailing down as Hope rolled her hips, arching against her. A pleased mewl escaping her at the friction and Josie savored the sound.

Whining as Hope sucked on her lip, nipping it before breaking the kiss. They panted, breathless and Josie couldn't help herself, leaving quick pecks on Hope’s lips not ready to let her go.

“If anything were to happen to you-“ Hope breathed against her voice cracking.

“Nothing will happen to me. You’re not alone anymore.“ Josie whispered, resting their foreheads together. Hand softly tracing Hope’s features. Thumb brushing over Hope’s swollen lips.

Quivering as Hope placed little kisses on the underside of her jaw, wandering until she pressed a gentle kiss to the juncture of Josie’s neck and shoulder. Kissing the mark she had left behind.

„ Prove it.“ Hope whispered huskily.

And Josie surged forward for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for giving my story a try. English is not my first language therefore I'm always looking to improve.  
> So if you have any ideas for improvement or critiques please feel free to leave a comment! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
